The invention relates to a municipal solid waste incinerator and more particularly to a finned tube rotary combustor for the incinerator.
Rotary combustors are made of a circular array of spaced apart cooling tubes with a perforated web plate disposed between adjacent tubes. Cooling fluid, water and some steam passes through the tubes which are arranged in alternating banks or inlet or supply tubes and outlet or return tubes. The webs were welded to each tube with continuous welds whereby adjacent tubes were rigidly connected along their entire length.